


Memories

by Kitsune_XIII



Series: SoRiku Week 2017 [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:18:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_XIII/pseuds/Kitsune_XIII
Summary: Riku and Sora take some time to reminisce. Continuation of Reunion.





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> **pokes head out from behind a protective wall** Uh hey guys I'm really really sorry this is like 7 months late I got the flu and then just. Kept getting sick or being too busy to write. I'm sorry. ;-;

Sneaking Sora out of the castle was never ever  _ easy _ but it was always worth it. They sat now in some war-blighted field or another under the boughs of the oldest oak that still stood. Sora lay tucked peacefully against Riku’s side, his breath slow and steady. His hand wrapped around Riku’s mangled one while his knight held him, chin resting atop those beautiful, unruly brown spikes as they surveyed the fields. The wind played in the leaves, whispering its secrets and they nattered amid the branches like rain. 

“At least they didn’t salt the fields.” Riku leaned back against the oak. Sure the fields were burned to hell and back and some were iced over… but no permanent harm had been done.

“Mmn…” Sora’s voice sounded far away. Distant. Like he’d only half heard Riku.   
He couldn’t help but laugh, shaking his head at his lover’s sleepy disposition. “Are you listening to me, my prince?” 

“Mmn… told you not to call me that when we’re alone…” Sora shifted to nuzzle into Riku’s chest. Heat flushed into Riku’s cheeks--Sora was always cuddly, had always been cuddly, even when they first met and Riku was certain he was going to spend his days hating the bearer of the Name on his wrist. “You remember that, don’t you?”

He did, Sora never let him forget. He liked to tease him with it sometimes anyways, but… no that had been the first thing Sora had ever asked from him. “Depends.” he pulled his chin from feather-soft spikes to kiss the top of Sora’s head, letting the warm scent of a summer day wrap around him like a blanket. “Do you remember when we met?” Sora laughed at the question and pulled back to smirk at him.   
“How could I forget? You almost turned me into a pancake!” His voice as bright as the sun, those sapphire eyes sparkling despite the cool shade. “What were you doing on that roof, anyways?”

“Watching you. My Names had just appeared and the bond tugged me to you.” Riku blushed as he admitted it. Seeing Sora that day, all those years ago, before the war had started… When Sora had been made of rebellious rage towards his role as the prince, was but a dull ember compared the the living beacon of light he was now--Riku could remember with crystal clarity, clambering up the roof, following the soul-binding tug towards his destiny, and peering over the edge of the roof to spy a hooded shape ducking through alleyways. Could remember the sudden white hot surge of  _ something _ when the grey cloak stopped, spun, and sapphire eyes had locked with his and  _ glared _ . The heat so intense he’d lost his balance and slid, landed in a boneless heap on top of Sora and knocked his hood back.

“That’s creepy, Riku.” Sora’s teasing drew Riku out of his thoughts, and he smiled, leaning in to steal a kiss.

“Sorry, I was seventeen and stupid.” he laughed. Sora grinned right back, radiant and glowing like the sun. “Stupid enough that I thought I was going to hate you.” That got a laugh out of Sora, a sound that made Riku’s heart sing and chased away his worries like cobwebs. 

“We’re soulmates, how could you hate me?” Sora’s shoulders shook with his laughter.

“I wasn’t sure but I was determined to try!” Riku laughed. “My efforts lasted all of three hours, when you told me not to call you ‘my prince’. After that… well, you know what happened.”   
Sora grinned at him, mischief flashing in his eyes. “You basically tripped over yourself trying to kiss me, apologized, and promised that you’d ‘one day be worthy of me’. Like you weren’t already.”

 

He  _ wasn’t _ worthy of Sora. Not really. Sora might think them being soulmates meant that didn’t matter but… It would in the eyes of the court. Princes didn’t get to have Soulmates who were the same sex as them. Princes didn’t get to have Commoners for Soulmates. Riku sighed and nuzzled into Sora’s hair. His lovely prince made a soft sound in the back of his throat, and snuggled closer to him. Warm and full of love. He didn’t need to burden Sora with his concerns. Instead, he shifted their entangled hands and pulled his mangled fingers from Sora’s grip. The confused sound in Sora’s throat earned a kiss to temple, Sora’s skin wonderfully soft under Riku’s lips.

“What are you doing?” Sora’s voice was soft and sweet. Riku smiled and took Sora’s left hand instead. Sora’s eyes lit up with understanding and he grinned moment before an electric bliss shot through both of them. Their Names brushed, pressed together in a moment of glorious warmth. Riku grinned down at Sora, and his love grinned back before smacking his shoulder with his freed hand. “You’re a tease, Riku!” that wonderful bright laughter and Sora’s oceanic eyes made Riku’s heart swell with warmth and adoration.

Riku laughed, deep and warm, and swooped in to kiss that beautiful sunbeam smile and drink the laugh from Sora’s lips. Sora met his kiss eagerly, and Riku hummed, his back pressed against the old oak’s bark.

Worthy of Sora or not, he wouldn’t trade this for the world. If someone tried to get between them, he would fight tooth and nail to remain at Sora’s side. To listen to him laugh, to see that smile.


End file.
